Sonamy vs Shadamy High School
by Moon the Dark 78
Summary: I used to be Moon the Dark, but I got locked out so i'm gonna do the story here. Still rated "T" still the same pairings. Please read my summary under moon the dark for everything else you might wanna know!
1. Chapter 1: Sonic vs shadow

_Disclaimer: I own NONE of the original Sonic characters. All OC belong to me. Enjoy the second chapter! Rouge: Hurray up Moon, before I kick you upside the head! Me: Sorry!_

**Chapter 2**

Amy slammed her fist down on the snooze button in an attempt to make her alarm clock stop beeping, to no avail. She groggily raised her head and glanced at the clock. 5:30 AM. School started in two and a half hours. She got out of her bed, undressed, and dragged herself into the bathroom, and started the hot water. She jumped into the warm stream, sighing as it relaxed all her macules. Amy washed her hair, then turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. She then dried her now long, curly hair instead of her short bob when she was younger, and went to try to decide what to wear.

Amy scanned over her clothes, and finally settled on a dark pink tank top, dark skinny jeans, a black head band, and a pair of Nike sneakers. She examined herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she thought to herself. She glanced at her watch, which read 6:30. Had it really taken her that long to shower and dress? Amy shrugged. She still had plenty of time to eat and to get to school. She then walked to the top off the stairs and then yelled "Time to get up!" as loud as she could.

"Sheesh, Amy, do you really have to scream THAT LOUD?" Rouge yelled as she and the others exited their rooms and approached her. "The rest of us have super sensitive hearing you know!" "Ya, well, you snore like a lumberjack, so if I didn't yell so loud, you would still be asleep!" Amy replied hotly. "Now come on, or we'll be late for school!"

Amy led the group of girls downstairs. Cream set the table while Amy and Rouge cooked up some scrambled eggs and bacon. Blaze would have helped cook, but she didn't know how, so she just grabbed a cinnamon roll, burned it slightly with her fire powers, smeared icing on it, and ate it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready," she said, and then exited. As Amy, Rouge, and Cream sat down to eat their eggs and bacon, they heard the sound of running water.

"It's so unfair she can fix her breakfast like that!" Rouge fumed. "I admit, it's helpful when we go camping and roast smores, but can't she make US breakfast once in a while?" "Rouge," Cream said sweetly. "Yes Cream?" Rouge turned to her. "Shut the fuck up and eat your food!" "Okay, Okay! God, don't blow a gasket!"

At about 7:30, they arrived at the front of the school. Their mouths dropped to the floor. This place was HUGE! It was made out of bricks, and had a powerful, yet elegant, feeling to it.

"This. Place. Is. Amazing." Amy said, gaping at the building. The other girls could only nod in agreement. Students all around them were entering the building. "I guess the bell rang." Blaze pointed out. "We'd better get moving." "Ya, the last thing we need is to be later on the first day!" Cream replied as they headed for the building.

As they entered the school building, a grey fox with a red and white business suit walked up to them, peering at them over her glasses. "You are the new students I have been waiting for correct?" she asked them. They all nodded. "Good, good. Right this way then." The grey fox began walking down the hall, with the four of them following closely behind. "I am Ms. Dovekey, one of your two principals. We are headed to my office so I can introduce you to your guides for the day. They will be in your homerooms, so you can head there together after they introduce you to everyone."

Ms. Dovekey pushed open the door to her office. In front of the desk stood four kids with their backs to the girls. Just at a glance, Amy could tell what kind of animal they were. One was an average sized, muscular red echidna with dreadlocks. Another was what appeared to be a short tan and white fox, though she couldn't really tell behind the two tails twirling behind his back. The third one was a silver hedgehog, not the strong looking from the back, but Amy couldn't see much of him. And the forth one was hidden by shadows, so she couldn't tell anything about what he looked like.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet the new students you are going to be showing around today." Ms. Dovekey announced. The boys turned to look at her, and Amy almost gasped as bright crimson eyes shone from the dark part of the room. She could now tell more about the boy's appearances. The echidna was wearing baggy jeans, sneakers, and a gray tee-shirt that had the picture of what was supposed to be the Master Emerald on it. His purple eyes scanned the row of girls in front of him. The fox was on the smallish side, had blue eyes, and was smiling friendly at them. He wore a plain blue tee-shirt, mechanic's pants, and sneakers also. Amy could now see that the silver hedgehog had a 5 quilled crown thing on his head. He wore a silver shirt, jeans, and blue and white boots with these little blue and gold rings on his arms right above his white gloves and his legs. Now she noticed that the three of them ALL had on gloves. The silver hedgehog and the fox had on regular white gloves, but the echidna has gloves with spiked on them, which Amy found slightly weird. But then she realized something else: EVERYONE wore gloves. "Must be a fad or something," she thought.

And that last kid was still standing in the dark, and made no effort to reveal him or herself. At least, not yet he hadn't. Ms. Dovekey cleared her throat. "Boys, these are our new students Blaze, Cream, Rouge, and Amy. I trust you boys to show them around today and get then used to our school. Cream, you will be going with Tails, the fox over there," Ms. Dovekey said, nodding toward Tails, who waved. "Hey Cream! Nice to have you join us!" Cream blushed. "Thank you Tails!" "Blaze, you will be paired with Silver…" Blaze walked over to Silver. "Hey." She greeted him. He blushed lightly. "H-Hey! Welcome t-to our school!" "Rouge with be with Knuckles…" Rouge strutted up to Knuckles. "Nice to know I'll have you around to protect me," she told him. He immediately started turning red and looked away mumbling "Hello Rouge." Amy suddenly realized that if they were all already paired, that meant she was with…

"Shadow, you will be showing Amy around today." Ms. Dovekey finished. "Very well then, you are dismissed." She left the room, the other pairs following behind her. The last thing Amy heard was "You're such a klutzy Knucklehead." Amy grinned. Rouge hadn't been in school for five minutes and she was already flirting with someone! That was Rouge for ya.

"Um, hello," Amy said nervously to Shadow, who stepped out of the shadows and nodded at her. She nearly gasped. Shadow was a black hedgehog with crimson stripes on his quills. He had eyes that were bright red, and he was scowling. He had on a black shirt with what seemed to be his logo on it in red, slightly baggy jeans, and rocket shows that were red, black, and white. He had on white gloves, and right above them were gold bracelets with little black and red tabs coming off of them. He was muscular, and quite handsome.

Shadow looked at her. "We should probably get moving," he mumbled as her started to walk for the door. Amy quickly snapped out of her trance and followed him. The hall was now relatively empty, just a few students still trickling in. He led her briskly through the school, pointing out the gym, the cafeteria, the teacher's lounge, the clinic, the school store, and the library.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Amy asked, feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Shadow glanced at her, and then replied, "I was created, not born. I have no parents, and no need for parents." "Oh," Amy said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" "There's no need to apologize. You didn't know." He led her to a door, which, on the outside, read "Ms. Holly's 10th grade class" on the front. He knocked, then opened the door and led Amy inside.

As soon as she entered, all the boys started staring, wolf-whistling, or calling to her. "Hey, babe!" "What'cha doin' around here beautiful? Never seen you before." "You single toots?" She blushed lightly, but continued to pretend not to hear them as she made her way to the front of the room where Ms. Holly stood waiting. She was a young, fun, beautiful looking tawny cat with light brown stripes. She had on jeans and a tee-shirt that said "Warning: High on catnip." She had long, brown hair that came to around her shoulder blades in a silky sheet.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new…" Ms. Holly began, when a green hedgehog in a black leather jacket, dark shades with red frames, and green and black boots with twin scars across his chest called out from the back "Yo, teach! Why so high strung?" Ms. Holly rolled her eyes, cleared her throat, and then said "Yo, class! We got a new homie joinin' us today! I want you guys to make her feel at home, swag?" Amy and most of the other kids laughed. In fact, everyone but Shadow laughed. He just stared at Ms. Holly, who said "Shadow, sit down now please." Shadow nodded at her and headed to his seat." The green hedgehog from the back of the room yelled again "That's more like it! You almost sounded like Mr. Michel, but he does it all the time!" Ms. Holly just raised her eyebrow. "Good for him, but I think I'll stick to being me. Thank you Scourge." He threw her a thumbs up. "No prob, teach!"

"Amy, you can sit right over there," Ms. Holly said, pointing toward a seat in between Scourge and a black hedgehog with dark blue stripes. Amy walked over and sat down. As Ms. Holly began her lesson, the black and blue hedgehog nudged her. "Hey. What'cha name?" "Amy Rose." "Nice to meet ya Amy. I'm Moon, Moon the Dark." Amy looked at Moon's leather jacket, dark shades, blue shirt with a black crescent on it (obviously her symbol), her jeans, and her army boots, then said "I can see where the name comes from." Moon laughed. "I look dark, but I'm actually quite friendly. Don't let it fool you." "Are you by any chance related to Mephilis the Dark?" "That son of a bitch? No way! It's just a coincidence. If I was related to him, I think I'd kill myself!" She mimed chocking herself. Amy giggled, causing Shadow, who was sitting in front of her next to a bright blue hedgehog with curved down quills, to look at her. "Sorry!" Amy whispered, and Shadow just turned back around.

Moon looked at her staring at the back of his head. "As you already know, that Shadow the Hedgehog. Don't worry, he doesn't talk much anyways. And he's really smart. A lot of girls here have asked him out, not me because I just don't ask boys out, but a lot of those stupid girls have asked him, and he's turned every single one down, pretty or not pretty. He obviously is looking for someone different than most of the girls who come here." She laughed. "Man, the look on Sally's face was PRICELESS when he rejected her! That must have been the first time someone ever reject her." Amy smiled. "You must not like her very much." "Me, like that two- timing snot rag? No way!" Amy nearly laughed. Moon was hilarious!

Just then, the bell rang. As they were putting away their notes, Amy asked Moon, "How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" "Sure, I'd love to!" Moon exclaimed. She picked up her book bag. "So I guess I'll see you later. Bye Amy!" And with that, she was out the door.

As soon as Moon left, a group of boys began to crowd around her. Scourge, the green guy from earlier, stepped forward. "Heya, babe. What's up?" "I'm headed to my next class," Amy replied, trying to walk past him. He just stood in her way. "How'd you like to meet me outside after school?" "I wouldn't," Amy growled at him. "Don't you have a girl friend? I can't be the only girl who you've hit on." Scourge laughed. "Yes, actually, I do. But she doesn't care. She's used to it." Amy tried to get around him again, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go!" Amy cried franticly. "No can do babe." He laughed. Suddenly, a dark growl came from the crowd. "She told you to let go. So, if you want to live, I suggest you let her go." Shadow pushed someone out of his way, and walked up to Scourge. "What are you going to do, huh Stripes? You gonna spit on me?" Scourge's friends laughed. "No, I'm gonna do this," Shadow replied, and did a haymaker to Scourge's face. Scourge let go of Amy and fell back, rubbing his jaw. "Oh, so you want to dance, huh? Well, then, let's dance!" Scourge kicked Shadow in the face, busting his lip open. Shadow countered with a kick to the chest, sending Scourge flying backward into a wall. Scourge rubbed his head, got up, and tried punching Shadow in the stomach, who promptly dodged his attack, and then hit Scourge in the back, sending him flying face first into the opposite wall. Scourge didn't stand, making Shadow assume it was over. As he turned to leave, he felt a pair of hands ram him to the floor. He heard Scourge say "Now, Stripes, what were you…" Shadow heard a sudden thump, and Scourge suddenly rolled off of him. Shadow stood to find Amy standing over Scourge with her Piko-Piko hammer in her hands. "That's for grabbing onto my arm. Now, would any of you other fella's want to try your luck?" All the boys backed away from her, then ran out the door. "That's what I thought." Shadow smirked. She was obviously stronger then she looked.

Amy looked at Shadow. "Oh my God, Shadow! Your lip is bleeding!" Shadow wiped away the blood that was now flowing steadily from his lip, not to mention it hurt like hell. He shrugged. "It's nothing." "No, that is NOT nothing. Come on, I'll take you to the clinic." Shadow let her lead him toward the clinic office. He had to admit he was surprised that she actually cared, not that he was going to let her know that. He also wasn't going to let her know that he was surprised by her fighting skills. Any other girl, other than that girl Moon, couldn't fight anyone without complaining about "Oh, my hair is going to get messed up!" or "My outfit is going to be ruined!" It actually made him pretty sick to hear all those girls complaining about something or another.

"We're here!" Amy chirped as she opened the door to the clinic for him. The lady working as the nurse today gasped at the amount of blood pouring down his chin. Oka, maybe it WAS that bad. "What happened to him?" the lady asked Amy as she was cleaning Shadow's mouth. Shadow shut his eyes, expecting her to tell on him, even if he was being nice. But instead he heard "He was trying to break up a fight between me and Scourge, and Scourge hit him in the lip." The lady nodded. "You're the one of the new girls, so I'll let it go, but Mr. Scourge will not be getting off so easily. May I ask what you guys were fighting about?" This time, Amy told the truth. "He was hitting on me, and wouldn't let me get to 2nd period." The nurse nodded as if she understood. "Yes, I'm sure Ms. Dovekey will excuse your behavior considering what he was doing, but Scourge knows the rules and this isn't the first time he's been in a fight. Heaven knows it's about time he got in trouble for it." By now, she had finished patching up Shadow's lip. "Very well then, you may go now. Have a good day!"

As they left the clinic, Shadow turned to Amy. "Why would you risk getting in trouble on your first day for me?" Amy looked at him like it was obvious. "Because you did it to help me, and it was mostly my fault anyway, so it was the least I could do. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get in trouble anyways. Hey, why don't you and any of your friends join my friends and me for lunch?" Shadow looked at her hopeful expression, then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" Amy bounced up and down happily. "See you later Shadow." She turned to walk away. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Shadow looking at her. "Give me your name again?" he half asked, half demanded. "Amy Rose," she smiled at him, then turned and bounded away for her 3rd academic. Smiling, Shadow did the same.

Shadow was still smiling when he arrived in S.S. class. He was instantly surrounded by his friends Silver, Knuckles, and the blue hedgehog Amy had seen him sitting next to earlier. "Sonic told us you got in a fight," Knuckles greeted him. Shadow nodded. "So then it's true?" Silver asked. "Why aren't you in trouble, as I can tell you went to the clinic." "The person I was defending claimed they started the fight, and I was just trying to break it up." Sonic looked at him. "Who where you defend…"

He was cut off by a group of girls coming up to them. The one in front was none other than Sally Acorn, the so called popular, spoiled squirrel who acted as if she owned everything she saw. She saw herself as a beautiful princess. Shadow saw her as a total pain in the ass. "Hi Shadow!" Sally said, smiling and winking at him. He just replied with a "hmph." "So, Shadow, you have heard about the Valentine's dance coming up, right?" Sally asked sweetly and innocently. The thought made Shadow want to laugh. Sally and innocent just didn't go together. He nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to take me." She fluttered her eye lashes at him. "Well?" Shadow looked at her, and crossed his arms. "I actually have someone in mind." Everyone, both boy and girl, gasped. Shadow had never given a hint of even liking a girl before, much less taking one to the Valentine's dance. Sally glared at him, said "Well, fine then!", and stormed of in a huff with her posse close behind.

When they all sat down at a table with Espio, Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver were still staring at Shadow with wide eyes. Espio looked at Shadow, then at the other boys, then back at Shadow. "What did you do to them Shadow?" he asked. " H-he said t-that he is a-asking a-a-a…" Silver stuttered. " –He said he was asking a g-girl to the d-dance," finished Sonic. Espio's eyes widened. "Who are you taking?" "I said that to get her off my case." Shadow sighed. "I guess I have to take someone now." "Do you know anyone you'd pick?" asked Knuckles. "Well, I don't know who I'll pick. I guess I'll choose someone though." Shadow shrugged. "Oh, you know how I got in that fight and I was about to tell you about how the person I was protecting took the blame?" Everyone but Espio nodded, but he just let Shadow go on. "Well, she wants us to sit with her and her friends, and I said sure." The eyes around the table got even wider, if that was possible. "Dude, you rarely talk to anyone, even less with girls, and you agreed to sit with a group of them?" Sonic exclaimed. "Are you sick or something?" Silver grinned. "Oh, he's sick all right. LOVE sick!" They rest of the table, except for Shadow, cracked up. "I don't love any girl. Plus, I know that YOU love her cat friend, Blaze, from the way you blushed and stuttered the first time you saw her!" This cause Silver to blush bright red, while it caused the other guys to laugh even harder. "Well, what about Knuckles and that bat, Rouge? By the end of the tour, he was blushing a brighter red than his fur!" Now it was Knuckles' turn to blush, while Sonic and Espio were howling. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Sonic," warned Knuckles. " Tail's seemed interested in the last of the four girls." Sonic abruptly stopped laughing. "What was her name?" "Cream," stated Shadow simply. "Hey, what was this girl who you were defending name?" Sonic asked. The other boys stared at Shadow. "It was the girl I was supposed to show around. Her name is Amy." "Ah, so that's how we got to the new girl subject," Sonic observed. "Now, shouldn't we be getting to lunch?" He pointed at the rest of the class, who were leaving. They got up and hurried to the lunch room.

Once they all had their lunch trays, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Espio looked around the cafeteria. Suddenly, Shadow caught a glimpse of cherry pick fur, and motioned for the others to follow him. They hurried over to the table were Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Tails were already sitting. Amy heard footsteps approaching, and looked up to see Shadow seating himself next to her, while the other boys, except for Sonic, sitting tentatively next to the girl he had escorted around the building earlier. Sonic was standing there, a little uncomfortable about were to sit. Amy waved to get his attention. "Hey, blue hedgehog. Ya, you, I'm Amy! Why don't you sit here?" She motioned to the empty seat in front of her. Sonic grinned at her, sat down, the stuck out his hand. "I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive!" he told her grinning. Shadow snorted. "Except when you're getting compared to me." "I'm totally faster than you, Mr. I'm the Ultimate Life Form." "In your dreams, Faker." "You're the faker here." "I assure you that I contain too much power to be anything but the real thing."

As the two hedgehogs continued to argue, Rouge leaned over and whispered in her ear "That's one hell of a hunk you got there. Is that Shadow?" Amy blushed, and nodded, then whispered back as Rouge smirked at her. "I do NOT love him. He's my friend, that's all!" Rouge rolled her eyes and went back to teasing Knuckles.

While he was arguing with Shadow, Sonic glanced at Amy. Her pearly white smile, her beautiful jade green eyes, her perfect hour glass figure, the way her hair curled just right… Shadow caught him staring. "Faker, stop staring at her!" he whispered furiously. "And why do you care if I'm staring at her or not?" Sonic hissed back stubbornly, slightly confused to why they were whispering. "Because this one's mine, not yours!" Sonic stared at Shadow in utter shock. Shadow liking a girl? That's impossible! "Go hit on one of your fan girls! There's a whole table over there." Sonic looked over at a table across the walkway and saw a bunch of girls staring at him and whispering excitedly. He turned back to Shadow. "Why would I want to go out with one of my stalkers? And it's not like you don't have a group of them either!" Sonic countered, pointing at the table behind him. Shadow looked over Sonic's shoulder to catch a bunch of girl staring at him, goodly eyed, glare quickly at Amy, then turn back to him. Shadow quickly looked back at Sonic. "Because you enjoy all the attention, and I don't. That's why!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but she is totally mine."

Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but he heard Amy ask "What are you guys talking about?" Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but Shadow beat him to it. "We were talking about Faker's stalkers over there…" "And Shadow's too," Sonic cut in. Shadow glared at him. "…And how annoying there are. It's not their business to know what we're doing every second of the day." "Tell me about it." Cut in Rouge, who had been listening since Knuckles had turned to talk to the others. "You have NO idea what it's like for ME. You see those guys over there?" She pointed at a table across the room. "I don't know half of them, and they're all just STARING at me! It's so obnoxious!" "Amy already had a taste today of how obnoxious they can be," Shadow noted dryly. "And it appears one certain one and his posse are headed over here right now."

They all turned to see Scourge and his gang heading toward the table. Scourge was looking directly at Amy, who was trying to hide her face behind Sonic's back. By now, the rest of their friends had seen what was happening, and turned to face Scourge too. "Hey, babe, I believe we have some 'unfinished business' to attend to…" Scourge said, starting to reach for Amy, who scooted away from his hand. Scourge laughed. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away? Especially after that whack on the head with your hammer." Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles stood up. "Leave her alone Scourge!" Sonic told him. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" Scourge asked, getting up in Sonic's face. "Well, I guess my friends and I will have to pound your ugly face into a pulp." Sonic replied. "We know THAT would be a definite improvement," Amy said, making the group of friends laugh, except Shadow, who smirked, at her comment and the fact it made Scourge take on a hint of purple. Knuckles turned to her. "Amy, I think we all know that even plastic surgery couldn't improve his face." More laughter echoed in the lunchroom. Everyone was watching as Scourge, the 'king' of the school, got owned by the new girls and their friends. "Oh, and Scourge," Shadow motioned for his attention. "I hear they're selling lives at the mall this weekend for a discount. You should probably got get one." Then Rouge walked up to Scourge, got up in HIS face, and said "And now, you may fly out the window." She motioned to the window high up on the wall. "And just how do you expect me to get up there? Not that I'm leaving." "I expect you to get up there like this." Rouge flew up into the air, while Amy and Blaze came forward. Blaze shouted, Play ball!" and threw a fireball at Scourge, catching him on fire. Then Amy walked behind Scourge, then took out her Piko-Piko hammer, raised it high, and yelled "Batter up!" She swung it in an ark and sent a screaming Scourge flying. Then Rouge flew forward, and did a spinning kick to the rear that sent him flying high up and made him crash through the window. "Homerun!" she cried, then the three girls started laughing as the rest of the room watched on in shock, except for Scourge's friends, who ran out to see if he was okay.

The three girls hi-fived each other. " Girls-1 Losers-0!" Rouge laughed. "Awwwww. That's mean," Amy pouted. "What?" Blazed asked as the two other girls looked at her in confusion. "That's offensive to losers everywhere! Can't you call them…" She was cut off by the roar of laughter surging through the room. Sonic ran up and hugged Amy, receiving death glares from Shadow. "That was amazing Ames! Where did you learn to fight with that hammer. And where did the hammer even come from?" "I learned a lot protecting the citizens of the town were we came from against Eggbots. And I pulled the hammer from hammer space. Weird, right?" Sonic laughed again, while Shadow looked at Amy. "You DO realize that you being able to pull that hammer out of no-where is a form of Chaos Control." The girls, now including Cream who had stood up to hug Amy also, looked at him. "What's Chaos Control?" Cream asked. "Oh, I know this one, being the expert on jewels." Rouge boasted as Blaze added, "Because she's Mobius' most wanted jewel thief." "Wait, she's WHAT?" Knuckles gasped. "Yep, I have stolen EVERYTHING! Well, except the master emerald, but…" "Don't you even THINK of touching my Master Emerald!" Knuckles growled. "Huh?" Rouge turned to stare at him. "YOU'RE the guardian of the M.E.?" "Yes, actually, I am" Knuckles said, "And a fantastic treasure hunter, If I do say so myself." "Except that I'm better, and I WILL get that emerald!" Rouge crossed her arms. "Will not!" "Will to!" "Will you BOTH shut it and explain what the hell Chaos Control is?" Blaze yelled at them. Rouge turned back to the girls. "Chaos Control is the ability to control and manipulate the power of a Chaos Emerald."

Amy turned back to Shadow. "So you think I can control the energy of a Chaos Emerald?" she exclaimed. Shadow nodded, and Amy started jumping up and down. "Will you teach me? Please Shadow?" Shadow smirked, and then replied. "Sure." "YAY!" Amy started clapping. "When can I start learning, oh Master Shadow?" she asked, bowing deeply. He nearly laughed, NEARLY. "This weekend, 9 AM sharp." Amy nodded again. "Okay."

Blaze's ears twitched as the bell rang. "We should probably be getting to class," she observed. They all nodded. Sonic hugged Amy again, receiving more death glares from Shadow. "See you later Sonic!" she said, hugging him back. Amy then turned to Shadow and trapped him in a near death hug. Now it was his turn to smirk at Sonic as Amy said, "You too, Shadow!" Then she dashed off after the others.

Espio, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver all looked at the glares the two hedgehogs were giving each other, wondering why they suddenly looked so hostile. Then it hit them like one of Eggman's missiles. They both liked the same girl: Amy Rose. Tails backed off as the others went to stop the two from ripping each other apart, as it seemed that was what was exactly about to happen. "Hey guys!" Silver waved at them, gaining their attention. "We probably ought to get to class. You know how Ms. Missy gets when we're later!"

Ms. Missy was a Dandidinmont Terrier that was gray and white. She had brown, almost black eyes, wore a black, girl tuxedo, and was very stern. Her heart was in the right place, but most students' didn't like her class because she wasn't creative in her lessons, and she wasn't fun to talk to. She was also the teacher to give out the most detentions. The boy's order from most to least: Shadow- 23, Sonic-21, Knuckles-13, Espio- 2, Silver-1. So she wasn't very popular in their group either, though they all knew she just wanted them to succeed.

Sonic groaned. "You're probably right. I don't need ANOTHER detention." "What are you complaining about, Faker? I have gotten more detentions from her than you have!" "Not by many! And you're going to get more if you don't leave Amy alone!" "What is that supposed to mean?" "Well, the more detentions you get, the less time to spend with Amy you have. So I'll just have to see that you're too 'busy' to be around her as much as I am!" Shadow growled.

"You're BOTH going to have less time to spend with Amy if we don't get a move on!" Espio interrupted. "Now get your asses moving!" The group all headed for S.S., with Sonic and Shadow glaring at each other all the way.

_How'd you guys like the like the second chapter? I told you it would be better! Pretty good ending there, huh? Please send in reviews and ideas! I don't have writer's block, but I value your ideas! Post again soon! _


	2. Chapter 2: Just hanging around

_**Disclaimer: **__ I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to type, but I have been going to camp and haven't had the time to work on it. That's probably why I now have a new user. I don't own any of the original Sonic characters! Those belong to Sega! Even though I wish I owned them. Moon, Ms. Missy, Ms. Dovekey, and the other OC characters are mine. Well, here's the third part! Enjoy! _

**Shadamy Vs. Sonamy High School**

_Chapter 3_

Amy opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring into her room. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes, then stood up and stretched. It was Saturday already, and she had to get ready to meet Shadow for her first lesson. She took a quick shower, then went and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that stopped at the knee and a shirt that said "Life is to be lived" with an eagle on it. She put on her shoes, then grabbed her hair brush, and looked in the mirror. He quills stuck out at odd angles, and she sighed. This might take a while. When she finished, she glanced at the clock and gasped. It read 8:30 AM. She hurried down the stairs, past the girls, and flew out the door yelling "Catch you later!"

She ran to the edge of the forest where Shadow had told her to meet him. She arrived at 8:55, early enough to not see Shadow. She was pausing to catch her breath when a sudden flash of red light appeared. Amy gasped and stumbled back, pulling her hammer out into her hand. The light faded, leaving Shadow standing right in front of Amy. She put her hammer away as he raised his eye brow. "You seem to do that often," Amy noticed him staring like that. "Only because you nearly just hit me in the head with your hammer." " Well, I'm sorry, but you could have been an evil hedgehog or something. How did you do that anyways?" Shadow held out two chaos emeralds, a red one and a green one. "These are Chaos Emeralds. I can use the power in them to do multiple attacks and abilities, and by the looks of it, so can you. That's why we're here, isn't it?" Amy nodded, then looked at Shadow, who was holding out his hand. She looked at him. "Are you coming?" he asked. "Or are we going to sit here all day?" Amy took his hand, she heard Shadow yell "CHAOS CONTROL!", and they disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

They landed softly in a large field of grass, with a ring of trees surrounding it. Shadow strutted across the field, and then turned to face Amy. He tossed her the green Chaos Emerald, which she caught in surprise. "Concentrate. You have to be focused if you want this to work. Now, close your eyes." Amy closed her eyes, letting the Chaos Energy pulsing through her veins. It was warm, yet powerful enough to make her shiver in anticipation. "Now, picture a place you're familiar with. Twinkle Park, for instance." Amy pictured its rose garden, which was the part of Twinkle Park she had visited the longest. She could smell the fragrant roses already.

"Okay, got it? Now picture yourself there, and then say 'Chaos Control'. 1, 2, 3, GO!" Amy could hear Shadow yell "CHAOS CONTROL!" as she did, and then she felt her breath fly away from her as she squeezed her eyes shut. After a second though, the spinning was gone, and she was able to regain her breath. She opened her eyes to see a mildly impressed Shadow standing in front of her, surrounded by multiple colored roses.

"I did it!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "I preformed Chaos Control!" Shadow nodded slightly. "You are the first person other than me to get it right on the first try. Even Faker didn't get it this quickly. You must be more powerful than I anticipated."

Amy spotted an ice cream parlor. "Let's celebrate!" she said. "Well, it's not that big of a…" Shadow was cut off as Amy grabbed his arm and began running in the direction of the ice cream parlor, dragging him along behind her. She pushed the door open and pulled Shadow inside. He looked at the pink and white checkers on the floor and the cheerful- candy colored interior, and was about to pull his arm out of Amy's hand and leave, but then he looked at the expression on Amy's face, and decided better of it.

"I think I'll have the, no wait, I'll get the, no… Oh, Shadow I can't decide! What do you think?" Shadow snapped back to reality and quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have the chocolate volcano," he said quickly. "Okay! We'll have two Chocolate Volcanoes please!" she called to the dark pink cat at the counter, who flashed her a thumbs-up to let her know she heard.

Amy led Shadow to a table and sat down. "So, Shadow, who do you live with?" Amy inquired, leaning her head on her hands. "I live with Silver, Faker, Knuckles, and Tails," he replied briefly. "That's nice. So you guys are all living together like Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and I?" "I suppose so." Amy smiled. "You guys should come over and hang out some time." Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything the cat came with their ice cream. "Oooo, thank you so much! This looks delicious!" The pink cat smiled. "You're welcome." She turned to leave, but Amy suddenly said "Wait one moment." She grabbed her purse, and after a moment, pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the waiter. The cat smiled and thanked her, then went to tend to the other costumers.

The previous conversation currently forgotten, Amy and Shadow began to eat their ice cream. "Mmmmm, Shadow, you have a great taste in ice cream!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow just nodded and continued to eat his ice cream in silence. "Are you okay Shadow?" He looked up to see her jade eyes peering at him inquisitively.

Suddenly the door burst open and a blue blur flew up to the counter. "A chocolate and vanilla swirl please!" Sonic told the waitress, then, as he noticed Shadow and Amy, dashed over and pulled up a seat. "What's up guys?" he laid back and propped his feet up on the table. Shadow glared at him. "It was better without your smelly feet in our faces." Sonic put his feet down and grinned at Amy. "What'cha been up to Ames?" "Shadow was teaching me how to preform Chaos Control, and I got it right on the first try, so I bought us some ice cream!" Amy gushed. Sonic shook his head. "Shadow, don't you know that when you take a girl to an ice cream parlor, you're supposed to pay for it?" Shadow shot him another one of him trade mark death glares. "She offered to pay, and I don't have my wallet on me." "But couldn't Mr. Ultimate Life Form here just pull a ring out of nowhere or Chaos Control home to get his wallet?" "Shut up Faker." "Make me!" "With pleasure!"

Shadow and Sonic stood up and took their fighting positions, while everyone else in the room, except Amy, fled the room, knowing how violent things could get. Shadow spin-dashed Sonic, who quickly jumped high in the air and curled into a ball to counterattack when Shadow kicked him from behind. Sonic flew across the room and crashed into the counter. He stood up, rubbing his head, and then grabbed a table and flung it toward Shadow. Shadow's eyes barely had time to widen before the table crashed into him, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Shadow slid to the floor, then ran up to Sonic and kicked him square in the gut, causing Sonic to cough up a bit of blood. He absent mindedly wiped it away, and spread his cocky grin across his face. "That all you got, Shaddy?" he taunted. Shadow growled, shooting him a death glare. He spin dashed Sonic, who was sent flying through the window into the street. Sonic stood up, clutching his gut, which was bleeding profusely.

"You guys, stop it!" Amy yelled as Shadow and Sonic both curled up into a ball. Ignoring her, they both spin dashed into each other, trying to push the other away. Then they suddenly felt as if they had been hit by a sledge hammer, and were sent flying away from each other. When they looked up, the saw Amy standing where they had been moments before, her hammer resting on her shoulder. "I said stop." They both looked at her, ashamed and fearful that she was going to clobber them again with that hammer.

"I think it's about time we go home. Come on." "But we haven't finished yet!" complained Sonic, then coward back as Amy glared at him. "I. Said. You. Guys. Are. Going. To. Stop. Now. I spelled it out. Is that clear enough for you?" Amy tightened her grip on her hammer's handle, and Sonic nodded fearfully. Amy grabbed both Shadow's and Sonic's arm, took out her Chaos Emerald, and said "Chaos Control!" Shadow flashed his trade mark smirk at Sonic, and then the three of them disappeared in a flash of light just as the police arrived on the scene.

"What the hell were you two thinking, fighting out in the middle of a public place?" Amy demanded as they landed outside her house. "Well, everyone is used to us fighting in public, and since we were pissed at each other…" Sonic began to explain, but was cut off by Shadow. "….we decided to just duke it out right there." Shadow finished. Amy shook her head, grabbed the two hedgehogs by the ears, and dragged them inside.

The other guys were already here, having been invited over by the girls, and they all stood staring in awe as Amy dragged the two wincing hedgehogs in by the ears. Knuckles was the first one to comment on the scene before them. "Looks like two little boys got themselves in trouble!" Silver snickered. "Ya, how does it feel for the Ultimate Life Form to be dragged by the ear into a house?" Amy let go of Sonic's and Shadow's ears, and they both straightened up, glaring at the other two. Knuckles, being as ignorant as he was, continued on. "You know, I got that on video, and I can't wait to show…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as Shadow was suddenly holding him in the air by the neck. "You will not speak of this to ANYONE. You got that echidna?" Knuckles nodded really fast, a slight blue tinged color beginning to form on his face. Shadow, satisfied, dropped Knuckles to the floor, where Knuckles now laid gasping for air.

Sonic turned his attention to Tails, who was tinkering with the X-Tornado's engine. "Whoa Tails! How'd you manage to fit that thing in here?" Tails looked up, and then grinned at his blue buddy. "Knuckles wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but Rouge threatened to kick him in the head if he did, so we brought it in through the basement garage. They have one for bringing large stuff into the house that won't fit through regular doors, like this." Sonic grinned. "Maybe we can get Rouge to kick him in the head anyways." Everyone but Knuckles and Shadow laughed; Knuckles turning a deep red, and Shadow smirking. "Maybe that can be arranged." Rouge relied, winking at Knuckles. Knuckles just mumbled something and looked away, making everyone else laugh harder as Cream walked in with a plate full of sandwiches. "Anyone want a BLT?" she asked, and everyone but Tails, who was busy working on his engine, and Shadow, since jumping for a sandwich was un-becoming of the Ultimate Life Form, jumped up to take one. Amy grabbed herself one, then Shadow one since he had just leaned up against the wall, and didn't seem like he was going to move.

"Here Shadow. I thought you should probably eat something. You have to eat sometime you know." Shadow opened an eye and looked straight at her. "We just had ice cream." Amy put the two plates on a table next to them and put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you remember, you and Sonic began fighting before you even got a bite of your ice cream so eat your sandwich." Shadow shook his head. "I'm not hungry, thank you." "Shadow, please eat the sandwich. Please?" Shadow looked into her pleading jade eyes, sighed, and took the sandwich. Why did she have to be some damn cute? He just couldn't say 'no' to her for long, no matter how much he wanted to. He began to munch on the sandwich, only then realizing he actually WAS hungry. He had been wrong, a rare occasion, not that he was going to tell anybody.

He watched everyone else as he ate. By the kitchen door, Rouge was teasing Knuckles, who looked as if he wanted to punch something, but didn't have the guts to punch the bat. He could pick out bits and pieces of the conversation without even trying. "…And I will just swoop in behind your big head and steal that master emerald before you can blink…. No way Bat girl. I am totally a better treasure hunter than you…. Well, yes, the Master Emerald has been stolen before…. I should have the M.E. because all jewels in the world belong to me…" Shadow shook his head and smirked. They posed to make things a bit more interesting around here. "I wonder who would win if they fought?" Shadow thought briefly until returning his attention to the other people in the room. Cream was offering Tails a sandwich, which he took as he continued to work on his engine and explain how it worked to Cream, who sat listening to the smart two tailed fox. Blaze and Silver were sitting on the couch, chatting about teachers and classmates, and other stuff. And on the staircase, Amy was chatting with Sonic, and they were both smiling and laughing about something. Wondering what it could be, he Chaos Controlled onto the top of the stairs so he could hear better.

"…And in Sonic Adventure 2, right after I punched Shadow, he said "I'm the coolest!" and I'm like ' Dude, I just hit you, and you say "I'm the coolest?" Ya, THAT says a lot for your coolness…." Amy laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "That doesn't make sense, but I…" she burst into another fit of laughter, and at the top of the stairs, Shadow might have been blushing. Of course, he had retaliated by beating the crap out of Sonic, but Sonic had obviously left that out on purpose. "And then there was this one time when Charmy, I'm not sure if you have met him yet, Espio, and Vector were with us in the X-Tornado, and he's like 'WHEEEEEE! WHOOSH! Try not to crash, okay? This thing is too much fun!' and we all just sweat dropped. And then there was one time when we helped these people on some planet in the universe, and some guy is like 'Friends of the heroes! Come defy the forces of gravity!' and Knuckles said 'No thanks, I happen to a fan of the law of gravity.' "

Amy by now was doubled up laughing, and Sonic was chuckling himself. Shadow felt a small fury build up inside of him. Sonic was trying to outdo him! Shadow wasn't going to stand for that, so he leapt down and said "How about that time when we put you in a bright pink dress and video-taped you as you went to school in it?" Amy burst out laughing, and had to lean on Sonic for support. "R-really? You went to school in-in a dress?" Sonic blushed a bright red, and said "Well, I always said I make anything look good!" Amy collapsed on the floor, shaking with laughter. "Oh. Oh my god. I can't believe you actually wore a dress to school…"

"Yo guys!" Rouge yelled from the living room. "It's 1 AM! I think it's time we go to bed!" So they all said good bye, and the boys left for their house, feeling happy about the visit. Tails and Knuckles couldn't shut up. "And she was all like 'the master emerald is all mine, and if you stand in my way I'm going to kick your ass…..' and I'm like 'No way could you do that Bat Girl'…." And Tails was going on about how helpful Cream was. Shadow and Sonic were lost in thought. They were both thinking of Amy, and how beautiful her laugh was, and how they could out do the other. They glared at each other briefly after a while, before turning their attention back to the rest of the guys. Now Silver was talking about how Blaze showed him all the neat shapes she could make with her fire powers. "She made a wolf, and she made a butterfly, and they were all so beautiful! And…" By the time they had gotten home, they were sick of Silver going on and on about Blaze so they all went to bed, dreaming of the great day they had just had.

_Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 1 is under Moon the Dark, my old account, for the introduction if you wanna read it. I want ratings and reviewing, or I'm gonna make Tails go to the dance with Sally, and Amy go with Scourge! Maybe. But I need you guys to tell me if you want it Shadamy or Sonamy. The most votes win. You can vote twice, just put X2. Thanks for reading! I update soonish, promises!_

_Shadow: Hurry up Moon, we are going to be later for the Avengers movie!_

_Sonic: Ya, we are meeting the others there._

_Me: Okay guys! Coming! Laters people!_


	3. Chapter 4: This is to even out chapter

**This is to even out the chapters….**

I had to find out some way to even out the chapter numbers of my story, so this is how I'm doing it. I'm accepting chapter plots, ideas, ect. for the story. I'm almost done with chapter 3, for those who are wondering. You can also add me on Facebook, Moon T. Dark, to give me ideas, talk to me, message me, or just because you want to. I will answer any questions I possibly can, except the ending of the story. I need votes people! I also want to know who you guys want Amy to go to the dance with. I will update before August 10, or I'll make Myself kiss Scourge!

Shadow: So that's about it. Also, she will let us answer any questions you have for us cast members.

Sonic: So ask away! *blows kiss to fan girls* We are always ready to answer!

Amy: Yep! I won't tell you who I like, though I know what the creator of the Archie comics intended the couple to be!

Silver: I still can't believe that you're my mom!

Blaze: It would explain why your head looks like a potted plant…

Silver: *blushes* Shut up!

Cream: She has point Mr. Silver!

Knuckles: You Amy has that thing coming of her head, you do too, but a different style…

Silver: Awwwww man…

Rouge: Cheer up hun, u know we love u….

Silver: Thanks Rouge.

So, that's the even outter! I will update by August 10, cause in this story, Scourge is a sludge bag!

Scourge: I am not! I'm still the hottest hedgie ever to grace the Sonic Cast!

Everyone: Shut up Scourge.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your docu

**Shadamy **

**_Chapter 4:_**

_Welcome to chapter 4! Chapter 1 is under my original user, Moon the Dark, if you want the intro. Thank you to the people who have reviewed! I will be surprising you with the poll results when we get to that chapter, so you better vote if you want your couple choice to win! I also will take advice for chapters because I like people's ideas! Rate and Review please! *shadow loads gun* Okay, here's the next chapter!_

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I'm lying on my black and red bed, like everything else in my room, trying to sort out my feelings about that new girl. Amy Rose. She is mostly kind and optimistic, and I admire that about her, even if every once in a while she uses that energy to clobber me with her hammer. Does anyone other than her even know what that thing is made out of? At the rate she swings that thing at, I don't think anyone could look at it long enough to see what it's made out of. I chuckle. Here I am, lying on my bed, with a billion things I could be thinking about, and I'm wondering what that cherry colored hedgehog's hammer is made of. Sometimes I surprise myself.

My smirk slowly fades as I begin to think of Faker. He also happens to like Amy, which isn't pleasing. His personality was closer to hers than mine, making it easier for Rose to relate to him. The easier it was for her to relate to him, the better his chances were to winning her over. I turn over onto my back and look at the clock. 3 AM. "I have to get up in a few hours anyway. Might as well get up."

I get up and walk to the bathroom connected to my room. I strip off my clothes and turn on the water, waiting for it to warm up. As I hop in the shower, I realize something. The Valentine's Dance was coming up in two weeks and I still hadn't asked anyone. As I shampoo my quills, I decide to ask the only girl I'd ever ask: Rose. The only problem I'd have is if Sonic asks her first. I hear a phone ringing, then Sonic's groggy voice saying "Hello? Oh, hey Sally. Urg, can we talk later? I'm not really thinking straight right now." I hope out of the shower and pick up the hand set phone to listen in on the conversation. I hear Sally whisper in the background to one of her friends "He's still half way asleep. Maybe I can trick him." She apparently gets back to the phone because her annoying voice gets louder again. "Sonic, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." "What is it?" Sonic mumbles. "I was wondering if you would like to take me to the Valentine's Dance?" I stiffen. Was Sonic, in his sleepy state, going to say yes? I press the phone closer to my now perked up ear.

I hear Sonic sit straight up in bed. "What? No way Sally! Ask someone else!" I can imagine what Sally's face looks like right now. But she somehow manages to keep her voice cool. "Please Sonic? I can't get anyone else to go with me!" I scoff in my thoughts. There had to be at least thirty boys asking her to go with them. And she could always ask one of the 'popular' boys in Scourge's gang to go with her, but she was asking us because we now had the new girls we could ask, and she couldn't have the new girls being more popular than her.

Sonic sighed slightly; he was such a sucker for girls with depression in their voice. And this early in the morning, he probably didn't realize what I had. "I'll think about it Sally." I heard Sally clapping her hands in the background. "Let me know soon, Sonic!" And with that she hung up.

I set down the phone; towel dried my quills, and went to put on some clothes. I searched through my drawers, and picked out some comfortable jeans, and a plain black tee-shirt. I heard my phone letting me know I got a text. I looked at it: Amy Rose. I picked it up. "Morning shadow. You up?" I smirked, then texted back. "Nope, I'm sleeping." "Aw man… OH! Shadow!" "Yes?" "-.- Whatever. So, I heard you're taking someone to the dance?" I cringed. She thought I was going with someone else. "Ya, I am…" "Who are you going with?" I sigh. It's now or never, and this is my chance to ask before Faker does. "Well, I was hoping to go with you."

I can almost imagine her blushing right now. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shut my eyes as the phone picked up Rose's reply. I pick it up, open my eyes, and there, on my phone, it reads "Sure Shadow. I'd love to!" My mouth drops open. She said yes? I read it again to make sure my eyes aren't deceiving me, then I go downstairs, in the best mood I'd been in for years. Not smiling, of course, but close.

When I arrive in the kitchen, everyone else had just sat down to eat breakfast. "What's up Shadow?" Faker asks. Tails and Silver are looking at me too. Was I really acting that different? I Shrug. "Nothing much. I asked Amy to the dance." Everyone else's eyes got huge after that. That blue idiot looked a bit angry too. Not that I cared. "And what did she say?" Silver asked. "She said yes." I reply simply. "Who is Amy?" asked Tails. Sonic looks at him. "Remember that pink hedgehog I was talking to at the party?" "Oh you mean the one you have a cr..." "Yes, that's Amy." Tails cringes. "I'm sorry Sonic." Sonic sighs. "It's okay. I'll go with someone else…"

Sonic's phone started ringing, and he answered it while putting it on speaker. "Hello?" "Oh, hey Sonic! It's Amy. I was wondering if you guys were ready. We need to get to school. It starts in ten minutes!" They all look at the clock and are shocked to see that she is correct. They get snapped out of their stupor by Rouge yelling into the phone. "GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING! DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE?!"

We guys hung the phone up after a quick thank you and rushed to school after getting everything ready. We rushed to school, and found the girls waiting there. "It's about time your guys got here. I'm pretty sure that basterd Scourge is heading toward us." Rouge said, gesturing to Scourge, a bandage wrapped around his head. I got in a fighting position along with the rest of the guys. That fag wasn't coming any-where close.

Scourge walked up to us. "What's up, punks?" he asked like the smart-ass he is. "Better then you, you douche bag." Amy replied hotly. Scourge smirked at her. "You know it, babe." Amy glared at him. Coming to Amy's defense, I immediately said. "You sure are cocky for someone who got his ass kicked by three girls the other day." Scourge's smirk was instantly replaced with a sneer. "Well, at least I have people who actually like me. Come on guys." And, with that, he led his gang away toward the school.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "Some-day I am going to pound that guy's face in." "Make sure you let the rest of us know first so we can help beat up the bastred." Rouge told him. The others said "ya" while I just nodded.

Third Person POV

They all headed to class, and were almost going to enter the room, when a sudden explosion knocked them off their feet. "Whoa!" Amy cried, clutching onto Sonic for support. "What was that?" Blaze asked, rising to her feet. Moon dashed up to them. "You guys better get out of here!" She yelled over the noise. "There are Eggbots every-were, and they're wreaking the building! The whole building may collapse…." She was cut off by a cracking sound, and they all looked up just in time to see all hell breaks loose around them, and the ceiling falling toward them.

_Cliff hanger, I know, but it leaves ya thinking! Now, as promised, Moon, you have to kiss Scourge._

_Moon: Ewww! No!_

_Scourge: Ah, come on babe! It won't be that bad. _

_Moon: Damn you author!_

_Me: Hey! I'll make you date him in this story if you don't! *evil laugh*_

_Moon: Holy shit! Okay, I'll do it! *kisses Scourge* There. Now, where is the disinfectant?_

_Me: I ain't tellin you. Sorry it was so short, but I have 3 projects, plus I got grounded from fan fiction for a month! Until next time! Laters!_

_Moon: Nooooo!_

ment here...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters that you recognize from the SEGA or Archie companies. Wish I did, but I don't. Now, to continue our story!

_Chapter 5_

They all screamed as building seemed to crumble around them, but yet they felt nothing hit them. They all looked up to see Moon standing in the middle of the group, eyes blazing dark green, using her powers to encase them in a shield created out of dark energy. They all cautiously stood up. "Well, that's something I haven't seen before." Sonic commented, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "How did you do that?" Shadow asked Moon, looking at her. "This obviously isn't chaos energy." Moon let the shield split, carrying the chunks of wall and ceiling with it to form a circle around them. "Well, I don't come from Mobius, but from the fourth dimension. . . ""Like where I came from?" Silver interrupted. Moon shook her head. "The fourth dimension of your world, named the Nightmare World. I rule there. . . ""Wait," Sonic stepped forward. "You're a queen?" Everyone stared at Moon. "Yes, Sonic, I am. Of a world that is created for the dead of certain dimensions and planets to go. But, that isn't the point. To answer Shadow's question, my power is completely dark and has special abilities not only because I'm queen, but because I draw my energy from some jewels like your Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, except that they are called the Eclipse Emeralds and the Apocalypse Archyle."

A black and red striped hedgehog ran up to them. She looked like shadow in girl form, wearing a red tank-top, jeans, and black sneakers. "Moon, the Egg-bots are in the gym! DJ C. Light and I are trying to help destroy them, but there are tons of them!" Moon turned to her. "Coming Darkness." The two of them dashed off toward the cafeteria. Sonic turned to the others. "Well, shall we go help?" Knuckles stepped up. "Wouldn't miss it!"

The rest of the gang followed as they burst into the cafeteria. It was sheer madness. The Egg-bots were ravaging the place, ripping, blasting, and tearing through anything they could find. "Yo' Bucket-heads!" Sonic yelled. "Over here!" "Faker, you idiot!" growled Shadow as the Egg-bots came running toward them. "You just cost us the element of surprise!" Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

The Sonic gang sprung forward, attacking any Egg-bot in their path. But they met an un-expected surprise. "Ow!" Rouge fell back onto the floor after trying her spinning kick. Amy tried pounding her opponent with her hammer, but the Egg-bot, seemingly unfazed, grabbed her wrist and threw her aside. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed, but was caught by Sonic, who had run to catch her immediately. "Thank you, Sonic!" She told him, and jumped up. Shadow glared at Sonic, then ran forward, jumped into the air, and yelled "Chaos Spear!" A flash of yellow light sped forward and struck the upgraded Egg-bot's shell. The Egg-bot stumbled back, but remained upright. "What?" Knuckles exclaimed. "It survived a Chaos Spear!" "Impossible!" Rouge gasped. "Nothing can with-stand a Chaos attack!"  
Shadow growled, and was about to try again, when the dark red hedgehog with long quills, and a disc-jockey outfit jumped in his way. He turned to Shadow. "Let me handle this." The hedgehog turned back around, and musical notes began to swirl around him, then suddenly struck out, turning into multiple different elements that crashed down upon the Egg-bot and a few near it, destroying them instantly. Then he turned back to the gang. "Before we continue crushing these walking tin-cans, I'm DJ C. Light. Nice to meet 'cha." Sonic walked up to him. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Sonic, the pink hedgehog's Amy, the black and crimson one is Shadow, the two tailed fox is Tails, the bat is Rouge, the red echidna is Knuckles, the Silver hedgehog is, well, Silver, the cream bunny is Cream, and that's Blaze the Fox." Sonic pointed to everyone in turn. DJ C. Light nodded. "Cool. Now, let's get moving. . . Whoa!" He jumped out of the way just before a smoking heap of metal came crashing down on him. Darkness, the black and red striped girl hedgehog, landed next to it. "Lousy pieces of scrap." She muttered. Shadow looked at her. "You look like me." Darkness looked at him. "You look like you're my version in this dimension. Great, I'm a fucking boy. Why the hell is my version here a boy?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "A version of you? I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form!" Darkness rolled her eyes. "Ya, ya, ya. Every dimension has some variation of a Mobian in every other dimension. For example, we are each other's variation. And you," Darkness said in annoyance. "…Are a boy." "Well, I don't fancy being a girl either!" Shadow growled.  
A large flash, followed by a loud explosion, interrupted them. Everyone hit the floor as metal parts went flying over their heads. As they stood up, Moon approached them. "I thought these Egg-bots wouldn't follow us through the paradox. I guess I was mistaken." She looked at the two crimson striped hedgehogs. "Ah, I see you found this dimension's variation of you, Darkness. Or, in a less technical term, your anti." "Okay, hold up!" Rouge interrupted. "Someone explain what the hell's going on here." Moon looked at Rouge. "Okay, Darkness, DJ, and I are from different dimensions, and none of us are from here." Darkness jumped in. "For example, Moon in a student at Mobius High here, but in her home dimension, the Nightmare World, she's a queen." DJ then joined in. "We all met up when we were sent, or decided to go fight a mechanical evil genius. He's much like the Eggman you have here, we even call our anti of him Eggman, but he is much smarter, more evil, and much more ruthless." "He has powerful machines with the ability to take over or wipe out entire planets. And he's coming here next." Darkness told them. Moon nodded. "That's why we are here. We want to save your planet."

The others were speechless. Silver was the first to speak up. "So what you're saying is an evil-super genius is coming to Mobius to try and take it over or destroy it?" They nodded. "Uh-oh. This isn't good at all." Tails gulped. "What are we going to do?" Cream asked, worried. "We can't just let them take over Mobius!" "We're going to fight back, that's what we're going to do!" Blaze said."You guys are going to help us?" Moon asked. "Of course! It's what we do!" Amy replied, smiling. "Fantastic!" DJ smirked. "Remember you can't tell anyone about our secret, or the upcoming battle." Warned Darkness."We have to pretend that we don't know anything." Sonic gave her a thumbs-up. "Of course! Now," he said, looking around. "Maybe we should clean this up." Everyone nodded, and began to eliminate the evidence.

**_Author's Note:_**___** Thanks for reading guys! Sorry again if it seems sort of short. Thank you also for your wonderful reviews and suggestions! They are really appreciated. Also, if you have your own fan-character, send me a review with a description and I'll try to work them in! And yes, I do accept bad guys. Maybe I'll use them for the bad guys in the battle. ;) Later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am back again with the next chapter of Sonamy vs. Shadamy High school! Thanks for all the reviews, they are extremely appreciated. To reply to some questions: Yes, I am an actual girl. To Naomi, thank you for your suggestions for the story. I'll see if I can work them in the story, because I think the Idea's a good one. And, as for making Sally the mean one? I did that to make sure I don't mess up into making it seem like there's Sonally In there. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 6_

Amy looked at the clock. "Five more minutes Amy," she told herself, trying to concentrate on the notes she was supposed to be taking from the science book. "Only five more minutes until I'm out of here." She had been thinking of what she should wear all day to the dance. She really had to hit the mall before the dance that night, and she only had a few hours to get ready.

She felt something hit her in the back of the head. She looked down to see a note at her feet. Picking it up, she opened it. "So, I hear you're going with Shadow to the dance? Well, I'm going with Sonic!" Amy looked back at Sally and raised an eyebrow. Then she wrote back. "Has he told you this, or are you assuming?" Sally replied in an attitude Amy could hear in the writing. "Well, he hasn't said he's taking anyone else." "He could be going solo you know."

The bell rang. Amy shoved everything in her book-bag, lifted it onto her shoulder, and walked out into the hallway. As she headed for the door, she glanced at the tapped off cafeteria doors. It had only been a week since the episode where they had met Darkness and Dj, and learned Moon's secret. The whole thing was still tumbling around in her thoughts. A villain worse than eggman? This couldn't be good. They had hardly been able to even dent the invading bots last time. I fact, if it hadn't been for Moon, Darkness, and Dj C. Light, they would haven't lasted ten minutes. They'd have to come up with something before the battle, or they were screwed. Even shadow's chaos spear hadn't really affected them. How could they fight a battle if they didn't know how to defeat the enemy?

Amy walked out the doors, and was greeted by Shadow, Sonic, Darkness, Dj, Moon, Rouge, and Blaze. They all waved at her. "Hey Ames!" Sonic greeted her, flashing her a thumbs-up. Shadow nodded at her. Amy looked around. "Where are Tails and Cream?" Rouge gestured toward the mall. "They decided to go on a date instead of going to the dance tonight." Blaze and Amy looked at her. "I didn't know that!" Blaze exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?" "You never asked." Amy laughed. "Well, that's sweet."

"You guys are coming to the dance too, right?" Sonic asked, looking at Moon, Darkness, and Dj. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, bro! I volunteered to be the DJ. Go figure, right? But I'm gonna be playing some cool- ass hits, I promise you that one." Darkness nodded. "Yea, we're coming. Wouldn't miss it, I guess." Moon looked at everyone. "I guess I'm going to. Darkness, this is apparently a dress-up occasion." Darkness sighed. "So this must mean….."

"Shopping!" Amy exclaimed as she dashed into a store full of fancy prom dresses. Moon and Darkness looked at each other, sighed, and slouched in after her. Amy was scanning the dresses. "Too fat….too short….too much sparkle…..ugly…..way too thin….too low…Ah ha!" She pulled a black and pink dress of the rack, with blue sparkles. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she exclaimed. "I'm going to try it on!" Amy raced into the dressing room with her new dress. "Better get this over with…." Darkness walked down the aisle, slowly looking over the racks until she picked up a plain red and black sparkled dress. "Guess I'll try this…" She walked into another dressing room, emitting a loud sigh as she went.

Moon chuckled. Darkness hated trying on dresses, and having to wear one all night may kill her. "Well, I better get to it." Quickly walking through the store, she located a dress that starts blue at the top and fades into black at the bottom. She flashes into it, and then flashed out with a snap of her fingers. "It'll do." She was just finishing buying it as Amy walked out in her dress. It was pink on top, a v-cut, with a belt of blue sparkles. The bottom part of the dress was black. "Isn't it pretty?" Amy twirled, laughing. "I love it!" Moon smiled. "It looks great on you Amy." Amy smiled. "Thanks Moon! I think I'm going to get it."

Darkness came out, nearly falling over, but then composing herself. Her dress was like red and black poke-a-dots had been smeared into each together, and was almost matching the shades of her quills. "Well, how bad is it?" Amy gasped. "What do you mean 'How bad is it'? It's perfect for you!" Darkness looked down at herself, and then looked at Amy skeptically. "You sure?" "Of course!" They walked over to the counter next to Moon and bought the dresses. They met up with Blaze and Rouge outside of 'Victoria's Secret'. Blaze had five bags of clothes and accessories, but that was nothing compared to rouge. She had at least twenty bags of clothes, five of accessories, and a shopping cart amount of jewelry. Moon and Darkness nearly gagged. "Well, I got almost everything. I can live without a pair of thirty-two karat diamond earrings." Rouge told them. "Do they even have thirty-two karat diamond earrings?" Rouge smiled. "I bet you I'd find some." Blaze shook her head. "Well, let's get back to the boys before they do anything stupid."

Meanwhile, the boys are hanging around after have picked tuxes from their closets. Siler threw things into the air while shadow chaos spears them into pieces, while Sonic and Dj played video games. Knuckles and Espio sat in the corner doing homework. "I'm the fastest thing alive on my feet, and my hands are twice as quick!" Sonic taunted as they played Halo 3 against each other. Dj looked at him. "Maybe you should watch your step, no matter how quick you are. You shouldn't underestimate me bro. I'll kick your fucking ass in three seconds flat no matter how good you are if you're not careful." Sonic scoffed. "Bring it on!" Their characters spawned into the map, and Sonic immediately picked up a gravity hammer. "Hell ya' bitches! This is how I roll!" He began smashing all barrels in sight. (/AN: Because barrels are the ultimate evil. Bros will get that/) Dj positioned himself above Sonic, and took aim. Having picked a rapid fire gun, he easily fired five shots into Sonic's character, lowering him to a half full health bar, then dashed away as Sonic turned. "Where'd you go?" Sonic made his avatar take off after Dj, but he had already disappeared. "Where did he go?" Dj fired two more shots into Sonic from above. "Only three more shots Sonic." Dj smirked, and Sonic bent over his controller and put on his serious gamer face. Sonic easily scaled the near-by ramp and trying hitting Dj, but was easily dodged. Dj fired the last three rounds into Sonic's character, killing him. "I warned you, you should have watched your step." Sonic slammed the controller down. "Damn it! Fine, you were right."

Suddenly they heard Knuckles shout. "Shadow! Silver! Don….." Sonic and Dj looked around to see Rouge's favorite vase flying into the air, and then shattered by a chaos spear. They all fell silent as the pieces fell, and looked at Shadow and Silver. Espio said the one thing that was on all of their minds. "You two are screwed." Knuckles dashed and got a broom and dust pan. "Let's clean it up, and hope she doesn't notice." "Not notice?" Sonic scoffed. "She loved that thing! How could she miss it if it's not there?" "Well, it doesn't hurt to try!" They all hurriedly swept up the pieces, and dumped them in the trashcan. "There! It's like nothing happened!" Silver said. Knuckles looked out the window. "Well, if she notices, it's going to be son. The girls are coming in with a shit load of shopping bags."

The girls walked in the door a minute later, after the boys had scrambled back to doing something innocent. "Hey guys!" Amy greeted them, smiling. "What's up?" "Nothing." Shadow replied briefly. "I suck at lying. Let Faker, Knucklehead, or Pot-hair do this. Don't target me." He thought. "Well, they didn't destroy the neighborhood." Darkness observed dryly. "No shit, thank you Captain Obvious." Moon told her, half sarcastically, half-jokingly. Darkness glared at her. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready." Rouge said, heading into the living room to go up the stairs. The boys looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly, they head a thump, and Rouge growling. She stormed back in, in full rage mode, face red and steam almost pouring out of her ears. "Okay, which one of you dumbasses broke my vase? I'm going to fucking rip your arms of and shove them up your ass!" All the guys sweat-dropped. "WELL?!" "Um..uh…well…you see.." Knuckles began. But then Silver interrupted. "You see, it was…"

_And I'll end the chapter there! Heh heh heh. Hope you enjoyed. Next time, see what happens, and to the dance! See you later guys!_

_Rouge: I'M GONNA RIP THEM APART AQND EAT THEIR LIVERS!_

_Me: What if they're like Long John Silver and don't have livers?_

_Rouge: …Fuck._


End file.
